hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 2 (Outside)
Outside is the second episode from Hi-5 Series 1. Segments *KATHLEEN is going to the beach and Jup Jup helps her to take something to play. *CHARLI jumps over some beach rocks. *TIM, Nathan and Kellie play with beach balls. *CHARLI throws an imaginary beach ball. *Chats tries to guess things that KELLIE found in the beach. *CHARLI pretends to be an owl. *NATHAN makes sea animals using shapes. *CHARLI swims in different ways. *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about four friends (Kellie, Kathleen, Nathan and Charli) who play with a parachute. Gallery Kathleen S1 E2.png Charli S1 E2 1.png Tim S1 E2.png Charli S1 E2 2.png Kellie S1 E2.png Charli S1 E2 3.png Nathan S1 E2.png Charli S1 E2 4.png Sharing Stories S1 E2.png Trivia *This is the first episode to feature Tim reading a sharing story. *This is the first episode that starts with a Puzzles And Patterns Segment. *During Kathleen's segment, an editing error is shown when Kathleen is talking and then the shot is cut and Jup Jup appears. Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns No songlet ;Body move #01 Jump, jump, jump this way Jump, jump, jump back again Watch where we'll land on the soft, soft sand Let's hold hands and jump Jump, jump, jump over here Jump, jump, jump over there Watch where we'll land on the soft, soft sand Let's hold hands and jump. Jump, jump, jump this way Jump, jump, jump back again Watch where we'll land on the soft, soft sand Let's hold hands and jump Jump, jump, jump over here Jump, jump, jump over there Watch where we'll land on the soft, soft sand Let's hold hands and jump. ;Making music Beach ball games, come, play with me Bounce one, two, three Beach ball games, come, play with me Bounce one, two, three Beach ball games, come, play with me Bounce to the rhythm now, one, two, three. ;Body move #02 Throw, throw, throw the ball high Up, up, up to the sky It's turning around, it's coming back down Come on, hands together and catch it. Throw, throw, throw the ball high Up, up, up to the sky It's turning around, it's coming back down Come on, hands together and catch it. Throw, throw, throw the ball high Up, up, up to the sky It's turning around, it's coming back down Come on, hands together and... Come on, hands together and... ;Filler song Ready Or Not ;Word play Tweet twoot, call at the moon Oh, oh, oh, oh, swoop down to the ground Tweet twoot, glide through the air I can fly anywhere. ;Body move #03 Tweet twoot, fly past the moon Oh, oh, oh, oh, swoop down to the ground Tweet twoot, fly through the air I can fly anywhere. Tweet twoot, fly past the moon Oh, oh, oh, oh, swoop down to the ground Tweet twoot, fly through the air I can fly anywhere. Tweet twoot, fly through the moon Oh, oh, oh, oh, swoop down to the ground Tweet twoot, fly through the air I can fly anywhere. ;Shapes in space This shape goes here and this one there Next to the each other and now look in pair Add a bit on the end and see Something we've made into shapes from the sea. Belly wobble, belly wobble, just like me Jelly wobble, jelly wobble, can't you see? Shake yourself from side to side Float your tentacles Make them really wide. ;Body move #04 Jelly wobble, jelly wobble, just like me Jelly wobble, jelly wobble, can't you see? Shake yourself from side to side Float your tentacles Make them really wide. ;Sharing stories Run under the umbrella, umbrella, umbrella Run under the umbrella, it's starting to rain There's wind and the storm clouds A rain for a shower But under the umbrella you won't get wet. Run under the umbrella, umbrella, umbrella Run under the umbrella, it's starting to rain There's wind and the storm clouds A rain for a shower But under the umbrella you won't get wet. Category:Episodes directed by Karl Zwicky Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about outside Category:Ep about the beach Category:Ep about rocks Category:Ep about balls Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep about guessing Category:Ep about feeling Category:Ep about owls Category:Ep about shapes Category:Ep about sea creatures Category:Ep about jellyfish Category:Ep about wobbling Category:Ep about swimming Category:Ep about parachutes & skydiving Category:Ep about umbrellas Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about jumping Category:Ep about making